A sports shoe used for various competitions or the like is composed of a lot of members and is composed of shoe sole members such as an inner sole, a sock liner, a midsole, and an outer sole, for example, in the case of a shoe sole.
Conventional shoe sole members are formed using crosslinked foams of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA) and/or polyethylenes blended with rubbers or ethylene-butene copolymers (EBM), and in particular, crosslinked foams of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers have been widely used (see Patent Literature 1 below).